L 2
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Lemon. LxLight. Comme on l'aime ! Non ? En tout cas, lisez !


Light savait bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait normal. Enfin, posséder un livre qui tue n'avait rien de très commun. Mais justement ; le livre qui tue commençait à l'ennuyer un peu. Pourtant, n'importe quel mégalomane aurait aimé posséder le Death Note ; il y avait quelques règles de base, mais son utilisation était simple. C'était pratique si l'on voulait débarrasser le monde des malfaiteurs. Mais Light en avait assez de tuer le 3/4 de la planète, car il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il créerait un monde parfait.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il pris son sac à dos et se rendit à l'Université de Toô pour son seul et unique cours de la journée.

Il s'assis, comme à son habitude, à côté de sa petite amie de l'heure, Miss Toô. Et c'est lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il le vit. Il était un peu moins grand que lui. Il était très mince. Ses longs cheveux noirs mal coupés tombaient devant ses yeux sombres. Et il avait cet air négligé que Light trouva diablement sexy ... bref, il le dévorait des yeux. Et lui aussi.

C'est lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte qu'il reprit ses esprits, avec en prime un drôle d'air sur son visage habituellement impassible.

-Ça va, Light ? Tu te sens bien ? lui demanda sa copine.

-Je ... euh, oui.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il venait de craquer pour un homme ?! Devait-il remettre en question son orientation sexuelle ?Et pourquoi sa cible l'avait-elle aussi dévisagé ainsi ? Ou peut-être était-ce seulement qu'il l'avait trouvé belle personne. Oui, ça devait être cela. Les filles se disent parfois que l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles est jolie. Pourquoi pas les garçons aussi ? Oui, ça pouvait être quelque chose du genre. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, Light ne se trouva pas très normal.

Le cours passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Le nouvel élève de la classe habitait toujours les pensées de Light. Cela le troublait. Et il n'en fut pas moins surpris lorsqu'après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à sa copine, l'objet de ses pensées s'approcha de lui et lui adressa la parole.

-Je m'appelle Hideki Ryuuga. J'enquête sur l'affaire Kira. Tu as tout de suite attiré mon attention en tant que suspect.

- ...

-Sois sur tes gardes, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la classe.

Light quitta la salle quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer Hideki sur son chemin tout de suite. Ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui dire lui paraissait plutôt louche. Un véritable agent secret ne lui aurait jamais révélé son nom, surtout s'il était un suspect. Il ne lui aurait jamais dit non plus d'être sur ses gardes, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Mais peu lui importait. Il connaissait son nom. Une petite idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Ryuuku, on peut vraiment contrôler les gens avant leur mort, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Light à son colocataire mangeur de pommes.

-Puisque je te le dis ! Mais fait attention au délai de 23 jours. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ses actions pendant plus de 23 jours, sinon ta victime mourra plus tôt que prévu, expliqua le Dieu de la Mort.

-C'est parfait.

Sous une impulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Light écrivit Hideki Ryuuga dans le Death Note. Il n'acceptait pas le fait d'être attiré par un homme. Alors, autant aller jusqu'au bout ...

Le lendemain, rien ne se passa. Le surlendemain non plus. Hideki assistait normalement au cours, assis devant Light. Malgré sa déception, celui-ci continuait de regarder sa cible sans relâche. Il aimait contempler sa silhouette et se laisser aller à des rêveries que peu de garçons de son âge pouvaient faire.

Le huitième jour, Hideki rattrapa Light sur le chemin du retour.

-Écoute, je n'en peux plus, fit Ryuuga en posant une main sur l'épaule de Light. Viens chez moi et on réglera tout ça, d'accord ?

Light approuva d'un signe de tête. Le Death Note était donc vraiment infaillible ! Il accompagna donc Hideki sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à son appartement.

Arrivés à destination, Hideki prit Light par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'il fermait la porte et les lumières.

Enveloppé de noirceur, Light ne vit pas Hideki s'approcher de lui silencieusement.

-Je te veux Light ... pour moi seul, chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce.

Light frissonna ; cette voix grave le mettait dans tous ses états. Il avait chaud. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais son camarade de classe prit sa main et le dévêtit lui-même. Il le fit très lentement, se délectant à la vue du corps musclé de Light. Puis il passa sa main sur le torse nu, s'arrêtant à l'endroit où le coeur battait. Light s'étendit sur le dos et invita son ami à faire de même. Celui-ci se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Light attendit quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de mettre deux doigts entre le pantalon et le ventre de Hideki. Il effleura sa peau chaude puis il détacha doucement le pantalon. Le sexe de Hideki était maintenant à sa portée. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et lécha le gland. Il lécha pendant un court moment avant de prendre le sexe dans sa main et de le gober en entier. En entendant la respiration rapide et irrégulière de son ami, Light continua de sucer et engendra un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Profitant de ce moment de vulnérabilité, Light tourna le jeune homme sur le ventre, détacha son propre pantalon et se coucha sur lui. Sentant le sexe dur de son ami sur lui, Hideki sut ce qui allait se passer. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux une seconde fois. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Light massa les fesses rondes de son ami puis il le pénétra par derrière. Hideki se mit à gémir et sa respiration devint plus rauque. Très excité, Light donnait de petits coups de bassin légers, juste assez pour que son partenaire sente qu'il était en lui, qu'il allait le faire jouir et hurler de plaisir. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, Light pénétra Hideki brusquement, presque avec violence, avant de se retirer pour éjaculer sur le torse de son ami en poussant un hurlement de jouissance en même temps que celui-ci. Épuisé, mais satisfait, Light se glissa aux côtés de son ami et lui caressa les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il sembla endormi, il ouvrit la lampe de chevet qui était à côté d'eux. Hideki était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et ses joues avaient rosit. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rhytme de sa respiration. En regardant son visage, Light fut très tenté d'embrasser les lèvres charnues qui s'offraient à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Et un autre dans son cou. Lorsque Hideki sourit, Light effleura les lèvres du bout de son doigt puis les embrassa tendrement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs enlaça ensuite celui qu'il aimait tant, et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Quinze jours après leur aventure, Light se sentait terriblement inquiet. Selon le Death Note, Hideki Ryuuga allait mourir aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il décida de passer la journée entière avec lui.

-Tu sais, Light, je pense qu'entre nous, on peut tout se dire, annonça Hideki lorsqu'ils furent une fois de plus chez lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hideki ? demanda Light en lui prenant la main.

-En fait ... je ne m'appelle pas Hideki. On me surnomme L. Mais en tant qu'agent secret, je ne t'aurais jamais dit mon véritable nom. Tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en souriant.

-En effet, L !

Light saisit L par les épaules et l'embrassa. Il était si heureux que son ami ne meure pas ... et qu'il ait agit selon sa propre volonté !

FIN


End file.
